


Jenn's big day

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: A glance of Lori and  a new relationship brews.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Jennifer McGarrett [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/706350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Jenn's big day

**Author's Note:**

> So there was talk of Jenn being too old to be a Soph. In fla if your birthday is after a a certain point you have to start school the following year. So I am converting that to Hawaii and Jenn's birthday is dec 6th. So Jenn is 17 going on 18 and a junior.

October 19TH 2011  
KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL-GLEE

Jenn had came in and sat down beside Kyle and smiled at him. "How was dinner with your dad?" Jenn asked. 

"It was ok. He is starting to date a woman." Kyle said. 

"She not nice, or something?" Jenn asked. 

"She's nice. I guess I am just used to it being me and him." Kyle said. 

"I know. When Danny came into our lives I was a little skeptical, but he is the best thing for Dad. And Grace is great." Jenn said.  
"I know. Maybe you could come and meet her." Kyle said. 

"Sure. You and your dad set a time up. I will be there with bells on." Jenn said hugging him. 

Mr Cue came in. "Alright folks it's time for us to talk about Sectionals." He said. 

"Mr Cue I think we should have a different person sing each competition." Mariah said. 

"That's a good idea. Any suggestions?" He asked. 

Hannah's hand shot up. "Besides you stealing the spotlight Hannah?" Mr Cue asked. 

"I was gonna say to win, we need Jenn singing at least once. Her voice carries range better than some of ours." Hannah said. 

"Alright. Is there a song you would like to sing Jenn?" Mr Cue asked. 

"Not really. What about a Duet?" Jenn asked. 

"Who with?" Kyle asked 

"Anyone. But someone lower than my voice range." Jenn said. 

"Sounds like a plan. You and maybe Marcus could work on that. As for the rest of you I want some thought on a group number." Mr Cue said. 

"Since we have that squared away, onto other important business." Mariah said. 

"And what is that Mariah? We have to win." Hannah said. 

"What are the babies gonna be for Halloween?" Mariah asked Jenn. Everyone nodded. 

"You all know they're only four months old,right?" Jenn asked smirking. 

"Yeah, but you have to dress em up so they can go out with Grace." Mr Cue said. 

Jenn looked at him smiling. "I tell you what you guys give me trio theme and I will try to find costumes." Jenn said. Everyone cheered.

OCTOBER 20TH 2011  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn had just gotten both Babies fed and bathed and was coming down the stairs when she heard Danny and Steve arguing. "C'mon Danny, Lori knows we're together." Steve said as Jenn came into the kitchen. 

"Jenn help me out here." Danny said from the Kitchen sink. 

"What is the issue?" Jenn asked putting some extra breast milk in the fridge. 

"Your neanderthol of a dad doesn,t realize that our new Agent has the hots for him." Danny said. 

"Oh C'Mon." Steve said frustrated. 

"What is she doing?" Jenn asked grabbing a yogurt and sitting down at the island. 

"She is triyng to stand right next to him. Not to mention offering to go with him everywhere." Danny said. 

"Dad c,mon if it was someone doing the same thing to Detective here you'd be jealous." Jenn said. 

"No I would not." Steve said. 

"Right. Tell you what have the team over for a bbq and I can see what she does." Jenn said. 

"Sounds like a plan. Halloween weekend ok?" Steve asked. 

"Sure. Oh does Grace have a costume picked out?" Jenn asked Danny. 

"I figured you's know before us." Danny said. 

"I'll ask Rachel. Glee mates want the twins to go as something and I thought I'd could piggy back Grace's costume." Jenn said. 

"They know the twins are 4 months right?" Danny asked. "I asked the same thing." Jenn said. 

"Speaking of Glee when is Sectionals?" Steve asked. 

"November like last year. Me and Marcus are doing a duet." Jenn said. 

Steve hugged her and kissed her head. "I am so proud of you." He said. 

"Thanks Dad. Well I am off to study and bed." Jenn said

OCTOBER 23rd 2011  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was just making herself a sandwich when she heard her dad and Danny come into the house arguing. "Are you out of your head?" Danny asked loudly. 

"Voices down please, unless you both want to put the girls back to sleep." Jenn said. 

"Sorry. But your dad is gonna do an MMA wrestling match." Danny said sighing. 

"What on earth made you decide to do MMA?" Jenn asked taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"Our victim was doing it for a good cause. I don't want to let his family down." Steve said. 

"That's nice Steve, but donate to the charity don't go and get yourself beat up willingly." Danny said. 

"I,m with Danny on this Dad." Jenn said. 

"C'mon you both can come and bring Grace and the Babies for support." Steve said smiling. 

"Yeah that's a hard pass for me and the Babies. And I don't think Grace needs to be subjected to that kind fo violence." Jenn said.  
"Yeah Grace ain't going. But I'll be there if nothing else to make sure you get the ER before you bleed out." Danny said. 

"I knew you cared." Steve said kissing Danny. 

"Don't know why sometimes." Danny said causing Jenn to laugh

OCTOBER 25TH 2011  
KAHUKU HIGH SCHOOL

Jenn was sitting eating lunch when Glenn and Hannah sat down beside her. "Hi Jenn, can we sit with you?" Hannah asked sweetly. 

"Why?" Jenn asked leary of these two. 

"We need to boost morale for Glee." Glenn said. 

"So you go and do something to do that. Seeing as your the all powerful Quarterback." Jenn said. 

"We need to perform after school. Preferably tonight at a pep rally. And we need you to do it." Hannah said. 

"Well sadly I won't be doing it. I have two babies and plus Grace tonight." Jenn said going back to her lunch. 

"But we need to do this." Glenn said as Mr Cue came in. "What did I tell you two about pestering Jenn?" He asked. 

"Not to. But we need to round up some more people to sing." Hannah said. 

"And I heard Jenn say she could not do it. So we A do it with out her or b Not do it at all your choice Hannah." Mr Cue said. 

"I guess we do it without her. I do hope you get your priorities straight before Sectionals." Hannah said. 

"Well Hannah heres the thing. Sectionals is planned way in advance and I can plan babysitters or they can come with someone. As for just out of the blue performances I can't plan for it's a hard pass. Now can I eat my lunch in peace?" Jenn asked. 

Hannah huffed and dragged Glenn away as Kyle came up. "What was that about?" He asked. 

"Just the fabulous duo trying to bully people again. Thank you Mr Cue." Jenn said. 

"No problem, I saw them making a beeline for you and was trying to head em off. I knew you wouldn't back down tho." Mr Cue said smirking as he walked away. 

"So what are you doing Tuesday night?" Kyle asked 

"Well Dad is doing an MMA fight and Danny is going to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Rachel is working a event so I have all 3 girls. Why?" Jenn asked. 

"Well dad was having Cynthia over and I wanted you to come. But another night." Kyle said 

"You're not doing the Pep Rally performance?" Jenn asked. 

"Please, if you were there yes. But not with ms I can sing anything now." Kyle said flicking his imaginary hair cause Jenn to spew her water. 

"What about Friday?" Jenn asked. 

"I'll talk with dad." Kyle said. 

"So what did we make for desert last night?" Jenn asked.

OCTOBER 28TH 2011  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Jenn was getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah." She called 

Rachel stuck her head in. "You decent?" She asked. 

"Yeah" Jen said, with that Rachel came in followed by Danny and Steve each carrying a baby with them. 

"You guys still ok to watch the girls while I am out with Kyle." Jenn asked sitting down to put her shoes on. 

"Of course, between the two of us these babies will be well taken care of." Steve said smirking. 

"No raids dad." Jenn said going into her bathroom to do her hair. 

"What does she make me for Izzy?" Steve asked the baby. 

"A Neanderthal Animal like you are." Danny said adjusting Sophie and kissing her head. 

"Alright how do I look?" Jenn asked coming out of the bathroom in a nice summer dress with some nice flats on. 

"Beautiful." Danny said kissing her cheek. 

"Thanks. Not really looking to make a good impression but." Jenn said shrugging. 

"You want to look nice for Kyle." Rachel said with a hint of teasing in her voice. 

"Nothing like that. We're just friends." Jenn said. 

"But you would like more." Steve said. 

"I guess. But that won't happen." Jenn said grabbing her purse and going out of her room. 

"I left some milk for both of them and I'll be home by 10. Love you all." Jenn said going down the steps and out the door. 

"How do we get them together?" Steve asked. 

"We don't. We let them figure it out for themselves Super Seal." Danny said placing Sophie in her swing and setting it. 

"Besides Gents I do believe Kyle is gonna use this to his advantage." Rachel said smirking.

HUBA HOUSE

Jenn pulled into the driveway of her best friends house. She was surprised to see a few other cars there. She pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Kyle and let him know she was there. In a few minutes Kyle came out of the front door and smiled at her. "Sorry, dad invited a couple other couples from his work." Kyle said opening her door and kissing her cheek. 

"Your dad know we're not a couple right?" Jenn asked as the made their way to the front door. 

"He does. But Cynthia wanted to meet all of his work buddies and their sigificant others." Kyle said openng the front door and going in with Jenn. 

"Hey honey. How ware you doing." Mike Huba asked hugging her. 

"I am fine." Jenn said accepting the hug and stepping back. 

Just then Cynthia came over and smiled. "Who is your friend Kyle?" She asked sugary sweet. 

"This is Jenn McGarrett she and Kyle have best friends, gosh since first grade?" Mike asked. 

"About that." Jenn said smiling at Kyle. 

"Oh how nice. Kyle we told you to bring your girlfriend or boyfriend." Cynthia said. 

"Well I wanted Jenn here cause me and her haven't spent any quality time together." Kyle said smiling and grabbing Jenn's hand. 

"Well come on in and Ill introduce you to my work friends. I think you've met most of them." Mike said leading the way. 

Jenn grabbed Kyle's arm and walked into the dining room where she saw a bunch of couples standing around talking. "Make yourself at home Jenn." Mike said following Cynthia back over to a couple Jenn just couldn't place. 

"Dinner is ready everyone." Cynthia said placing the food on the table. Kyle pulled Jenn's chair out for her and she sat down. 

It was halfway through the meal when Jenn heard a man to her right speak. "Did you hear that Stan is out of prison?" He asked. 

"Yes I did, I am sorry he had to go through that." Cynthia said. 

"I don't think this is dinner appropriate conversation." Mike said casting a glance at Jenn. 

"No Mr Mike, it's ok." Jenn said. 

"I think they should've talked more to the girl who claimed she was raped." Cynthia said. 

"I was the girl." Jenn said quietly. 

"We are changing the subject." Mike said. 

"Actually I don't feel so hot. Me and Jenn are gonna go and take a walk. Sorry Dad and Cynthina." Kyle said standing up and offering his hand to Jenn. 

Once outside Jenn took a deep breath. "Guess I know what half the school thinks now." Jenn said. 

"And you know the truth. Let those people think what they want." Kyle said. 

"Would you be mad if I wanted to go home?" Jenn asked. 

"Only if you don't allow me to come too." Kyle said. 

"Come we'll hang out with Grace on the beach." Jenn said making her way back to her car.

MCGARRETT HOUSE  
OCTOBER 29TH 5:PM

Jenn had just stuffed the last burger with blue cheese when she heard the doorbell go off. She glanced over to Rachel and Kono, "I thought everyone was here." Jenn said drying her hands and going to the door, when she opened the door she saw Mike and Kyle standing there. "Hi. Come on in." Jenn said stepping back. 

"Jenn I need to apologize for last night." Mike said hugging her. 

"It was not your fault. I figured that was what most of the school thought of me. I am guessing some of Cynthia's friends worked around Stan." Jenn said. 

"I believe they do. But me and Cynthia ended things last night." Mike said. 

"I am sorry to hear that. Would you guys like to stay for the barbeque?" Jenn asked. 

"Please. Where are those adorable babies?" Mike asked. 

"Out back with Dad and Danny. Come on through." Jenn said going through to the kitchen. 

"Mike I don't believe you've met Kono my dad's team mate or Rachel my friend and Grace's mother. Ladies this is Mike Huba Kyle,s dad." Jenn said making introduction. 

Just Steve came in with Izzy strapped to his chest. "Hey Mike, how,s it going brudah?" Steve said shaking his hand. 

"Fine. Is that one of those adorable girls?" Mike asked. 

Steve extracted Izzie from the straps and passed her to Mike. "Here take her for a while. Duke has Sophie." Steve said. 

Just then the doorbell rang and Jenn made her way to the door. Opening it she found a long blond haired woman there. "Oh do I have the wrong house? I am looking Steve McGarrett." She said. 

"No he.s here. Are you Lori?" Jenn asked. 

"Yes. Can I ask who you are?" Lori asked. 

Danny came in just then. "Hey Weston, this is Jenn Steve's Daughter." Danny said wrapping his arm around Jenn's shoulders. 

"Oh." She said confused. 

"Come on, we're all in the back yard follow me." Danny said leading the way through the house. 

Rachel came up and smirked at Jenn. "She had no clue he had a daughter." Rachel said. 

"None what so ever. This is gonna be a fun night." Jenn said going back to the kitchen.

7:PM  
BACKYARD

Once dinner had been eaten most of the guests started heading out. Kono, Chin, Rachel, Mike, Kyle and Lori all were still mingling around. Danny came over with a fussy Sophie and a bottle. "I think Sophie is wanting Mommy." He said handing the baby off to Jenn.  
"Come on sweet thing let,s go inside and have some milk and get some beauty sleep." Jenn said. 

"Can I come feed Izzie?" Grace asked. 

"Of course. I need my helper for this job." Jenn said handing Grace the bottles and getting Izzie from Steve. 

Once inside everyone started talking. "You know the night Kyle came home and said Jenn had been raped, I was beyond furious. I've watched that girl grow into an amazing young girl. I wanted to strangle the man who did it." Mike said. 

"We all did." Danny said placing his hand on Steve's thigh. 

Lori who saw it stood up. "I am sorry I should head out. Long day tomorrow." She said leaving the backyard. 

Steve stood up and followed to show her out. "Wonder if the Commander will believe you now Daniel." Rachel said smirking. 

9PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

Everyone had left sans Kyle he was sitting on the beach with Jenn still. "Can I ask you something?" Kyle asked. 

"Sure," Jenn said. 

"What would happen is I kissed you?" Kyle asked. 

Jenn smirked. "I'd be a happy girl." Jenn said. 

"Good, cause I'm gonna." Kyle said leaning in and locking Jenn's lips with his. 

"You know I don't want you one date right?" Kyle asked. 

"I don't either. I've been in love with you since before I can remember." Jenn said smiling. 

"And I know the girls come first. I won't have it any other way." Kyle said. Jenn smiled and kissed his cheek. 

Inside the house Danny looked out and saw the kiss and smirked. Steve who brought the last plate in looked at him. "What?" He asked.  
"I think Jenn just found her perfect person." Danny said indicating outside. 

"Well I'll be damned. He finally did it." Steve said smirking, watching Jenn and Kyle lean into each other.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. This was from Season 2 episode 6 Ka Hakaka Maika'i very little. But we shall see what happens next.


End file.
